


Can't Help Falling In Love

by samsgirly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, F/M, Fluff, Mental Hospital, Possible smut, Wraith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsgirly/pseuds/samsgirly
Summary: You have been staying with the boys for three years, after a case where you almost died Dean and Sam decided that you needed to stay with them for protection. You find yourself getting lost in the boys everyday lives, whether its just finding yourself staring at them not listening to a word their saying or dozing off daydreaming about them. But who will you fall for, Sam or Dean, and how will it all work out for you? Will you stay in the bunker or will you find your own place?





	1. How it all started

Its been years since you last had a normal life, well as normal as your life got. It all started when you finished your night shift at the diner you worked at. They'd asked you to work a night shift for your friend who called in sick, and so you didn't lose your job you happily accepted. After cleaning all the tables you walked outside, locked the door with the key and began to walk home, since your apartment wasn't too far from the diner you never took your car unless it was raining or cold. As you went to turn the corner you noticed someone down an alley, and being the kind person you were you walked down the alley, "excuse me, do you need help?" you asked down the alley, the next thing you remember is you being pushed up a wall and someone standing infront of you with black eyes. Then, you heard someone talking, no shouting in a different language, Latin. Then, it all went black. When you awoke you were in a bed in a room with tall ceiling and your head was pounding, you heard voices from the other room and decided to go check it out, "H-hello?" you called when you entered a room with two very tall, handsome men standing in it talking to each other.  
"Ah yes, Miss..." the tallest one greeted you.  
"please, (Y/N)." you said to them  
"okay, well (Y/N) what do you remember?" the slightly shorter one asked you.  
You went on explaining everything, every detail you could remember. Once you were done they told you that you could get anything from the kitchen and that you could go back to the bedroom you woke up in if you wanted. You decided to go to the kitchen to get some food, you found the ingredients to make pancakes and decided to. It wasn't long until the tallest man came in and asked you what your were cooking, and you told him and hoped he didn't mind, "So um (Y/N) we need to put you in a sort of witness protection program, because of the events that happened last night, also you will be staying with us for a while, so I'm Sam and this is Dean" Sam told you.  
"Okay..." you said, it was all you had to say surprisingly.  
"great! So do you think we could have some pancakes?" Dean asked you.  
"Sure." you said laughing and filling two plates with pancakes and pass them off to them.  
After that you stayed with the boys for months after, and they eventually told you what actually happened, and started to teach you how to hunt and how to survive in the supernatural world.  
*One month after they told you everything*  
Your sitting on the couch of the bunker, you think Dean maybe talking but your not really sure, that is until Dean starts waving his hand infront of your face, "(Y/N), Earth to (Y/N), you still awake over there?" he asked you.  
"What? Oh yeah I'm still here." you said laughing it off and hoping he didn't catch you staring. "Okay well as I was saying, so me and Sammy right? Well Sam is dressed up as his favorite superhero and he's standing on top of this shed well he gets ready to jump to see if he can fly and he does jump then breaks his arm. So then I have to take him to the hospital on my bike." Dean finished the story and looked up at you to see if you were still listening, you were and you were waiting for him to look at you so you had an excuse to look at his emerald green eyes. You laughed at his story and tried to keep your laughter hidden, "why are you hiding your laugh?" Dean asks you.  
"Because it's the ugliest thing ever." You explained trying to cover your face.  
Just then Sam walked in and saw you trying to hide you face, "Sam, is (Y/N)'s laugh ugly?" Dean asked his younger brother.  
"What? Who told her that? No, her laugh is adorable." Sam said, you turned you head to look up at Sam.  
Ugh Sam why do you have to be so perfect? "thanks guys, but it's just a opinion I've always had of myself." you explained to them.  
Sam sat next to you and started to rake his hands in your hair, "(Y/N) why do you always do that? Someone gives you a compliment and you brush it off. I think your perfect, we both do, right Dean?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah (Y/N) your smart, pretty, talented, and you cook like amazing food, like how do you even do that?" Dean asked sitting on the other side of you.  
"I don't know, I mean I just find a recipe and then follow it. It's not that hard, really like you could find anything on the internet." I explained.  
"Thats not the point (Y/N)." Sam said gathering your hair into a ponytail then letting it fall on your shoulders again.  
Ring, ring, ring! Oh it was just a dream, that makes a lot more sense. You pull your self out of bed and turn off your alarm, you head out of the room to go get a shower. As you turn a corner you run face first into Sam, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Sam." you try to apologize for running in to him.  
"it's fine I wasn't paying attention where I was going." Sam tried to tell you, but your face was burning with embarrassment, "Really it's fine (Y/N)."  
"okay" you manage to stutter out your face still burning.  
Sam walks past you heads for the library, you walk towards the bathroom to take a shower. Once you get in the bathroom you take a long shower, blaring your music and trying not to sing along. You get out and dry off, then get dressed, black shirt, red plaid, and dark jeans, perfect, you think to yourself in the mirror. You start to brush out your hair letting it fall back on your shoulders before pulling your hair dryer out and plugging it in to use. After you finish blow drying your hair, you walk out of the bathroom and head to the kitchen to make breakfast. Hmm, eggs, bacon, bread, milk, flour, okay regular breakfast today. You start to get two pans out one for the eggs and one for the bacon, breaking the eggs in the pan to cook them you hear the oldest Winchester walk through the door way, "Mornin'" Dean says to you breaking your concentration.  
"Good morning, Dean" you say not looking up from the pan.  
"What's for breakfast?" he asks sitting at the table and looking up at you.  
"Eggs, bacon, and toast, I need to go to the store." You told him turning towards him finally.  
"Okay, we can do a supply run soon. Thanks for breakfast, again." Dean said drumming his hands on the table.  
"No problem, do you guys have a hunt today?" You asked calmly looking back down at the pan and flipping the bacon.  
"Yeah, I'm going on a wraith." Dean says grabbing a cup from the cabinet above you and filling it with coffee.  
"So, you two will be gone for a few days?" you asked sighing a bit.  
"Well, thats the thing, do you think you could come with us?" Dean asked.  
"But- but I've only had small bits of training and are you even sure I'm ready for it?" you asked getting panicked.  
"Hey, (Y/N) we're not going to make you do it if you don't want to, but yes Sam and I are sure that you have had plenty training for this." Dean explained  
Sam walks in and see you two talking, "Did you ask her?" he asks.  
"Yes, Sam he asked me." you say extending your arm to give both of them a plate full of food.  
"Thanks, so what do you say?" Sam asks you sitting down at the table.  
"Sure, why not? I mean I need to learn how to hunt one way or another, so yeah I'll go."  
"Alright, so (Y/N) is in and we're headed out in a couple hours, so eat up and enjoy personal space because we're not going to have a lot of that where we're going." Dean says laughing.  
"Gotcha" You say walking out of the kitchen and back to your room.  
When you get to the door of your room, you open it and walk in a breeze of coolness hits your face and it's a relief from the hot kitchen. You walk in the door and flop down on the bed, "What am I going to do on this hunt?" you ask yourself. "What if I mess up and something goes wrong and someone gets hurt or worse?" you keep asking yourself all these questions and before you know it the lump in the back of your throat is forming and you feel like your going to cry from the stress. Try and think about all the things that are happy, ummm oh yes you live with Sam and Dean thats pretty great, okay so see we're already getting somewhere, oh yes you also still have your stuffed shark, Leo, he makes you happy. After you finish thinking about all the great things in your life your calmed down and only two tears have managed to fall, you wipe them away and fix your flannel and head back out to the boys, "Okay, so what do I need to know about wraiths?"


	2. Pretending

"So your in?" Sam asks you.  
"Yeah, I'm ready." you say trying to sound confident.  
"Okay, so silver hurts them, they have a spike in their hand and don't let it get near your head, don't let anyone but us touch you there because that's how they make you vulnerable also you can tell who and what a person is by a mirror, so if your unsure about someone just check a mirror." Dean tells you, making sure your taking it all in.  
You let out a sigh, "Okay, well lets kill us a wraith." you say trying to stay confident.  
"That's the sprit." Sam laughed and put his arm around your neck.  
You tense at the motion, but instead just let him lay his huge arm down on you, and you shift yourself until your comfortable under him. You find your self in a daze when Dean asks you if your ready to go, and you quickly try to redeem yourself, "Uh yeah, yeah lets go." you manage to stutter out before you get caught up in your daze.  
"Then, lets hit the car." Sam says standing up and offering a hand down to help you up.  
You took his hand and he practicaly picked you up, "Thanks Sam." you said before brushing your flannel off, making sure it was straight and making sure everything was orderly. After making sure your hair was in decent shape, you walked out to Baby and got in the back seat, "So how far is this mental hospital we're going to?"   
"Well, its about a day long drive away so we will be there by tomorrow atleast." Dean said looking back at you.  
"Yay!" you said unenthusiasticly.  
You've already been in the car for, four hours, your ready to just say 'screw it' and asked to be taken back, but you don't, instead you sleep. You wake up with your head on Sam's shoulder, and try not to make it obvious that your awake, he looks down on you to check on you and sees you awake, "Hiya," he says, "how'd you sleep?"   
"Good." you reply, brushing your hair out of your face and rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, "When did you move back here?"  
"Oh we had stopped for gas, and well I moved back here." Sam explained.  
"Oh, okay." you say looking out the window. It's almost night and you can see that the streets have little cars on them and all seems calm. Until you come back to reality and listen in on what Sam and Dean are talking about. By the time you jumped in and started listening they were almost done talking so you didn't get much to think about, except the fact that this wraith was dangerous and you needed to watch your back. As you looked out the window again, you noticed that your reflection looked different, your eyes had dark circles around them and you looked extremely tired. You pulled up the camera on your phone and looked at yourself.  
"What are you doing?" Sam asked you noticing your phone.  
"oh um I'm just checking something." you said looking in at the screen and examining your eyes.  
"Oh okay," Sam said  
"You guys hungry?" Dean asks you two.  
"A little yeah" you answer.  
"I could go for some food." Sam says after you.  
"Great." Dean says pulling into a diner's parking lot.  
You three walk inside and have all eyes on you, for whatever reason everyone seems to look at you three. You shift nervously on your feet, and start to feel your face get hot, Sam notices and gives you a worried look, you just shift your eyes from person to person and he nods. He scoots closer to you and you start to relax a bit and feel your self lean into Sam and sigh. You stay like that until your waitress comes over, she has short blonde hair and she is an older woman, she lets out a short 'aw' before you sit up, "How cute, how long have you two been together?" she asks you and Sam.  
Your face gets hot and you wait for Sam to deny the accusation but he doesn't. He just chuckles a bit before answering, "four months." he says looking down at you, of course your face looks puzzled as he looks down on you and puts his arm around you.  
"Aw, well how cute. So what would you three like for dinner tonight?" she asks you and the boys.  
"Can I just have a salad?" you ask and lean back down on Sam enjoying the moment.  
The boys order and the waitress leaves, leaving Dean looking at you and Sam, "so are we going to talk about this?" Dean asks Sam and you.  
"Talk about what?" you ask  
"Talk about you two." Dean replys.  
"Dean..." Sam starts, "look its just I thought it would make us less suspicious if (Y/N) and I acted like we were dating."   
"Oh well... are you sure (Y/N) wants to act like shes dating you?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow towards you.  
You look startled as he asks a question, okay (Y/N) play it cool don't make it seem like you are extremely happy to get to 'date' Sam. Which I am but... you nod your head towards Dean, "Yeah I'm fine with dating Sam."   
"Okay... whatever." Dean shrugs.  
You all keep talking to one another, Sam with his arm around you and making you feel safe and happy, and Dean keeping close watch on a waitress at the other side of the room. Your waitress comes back with food a few minutes later and you all start to eat. Dean making an occasional joke and making all of you laugh, or Sam making sure you were okay and that you didn't need anything. For it all just being part of keeping on the down-low, Sam was making it seem like you two were really dating, and you were loving every second of it.


	3. Together

After you three had all finished eating, Sam stood up and grabbed your hand as he walked you outside, Dean following close behind. As you walked past people, (your table was in the back) women stared and smiled at you, girls awed at Sam and practicaly drooled, and men's eyes seemed to follow you both. When you got outside you half expected Sam to let go of you, but instead he wrapped his arm around you and held you tightly by the side. Your thoughts of course were blurred by Sam's actions. When you reached the Impala, Sam opened the door and slid you in before slidding in next to you. Dean looked back at you both, you were just as shocked as he was when Sam bowed down to kiss your forehead, causing you to look up at him with disbelief in your eyes. Hell yeah, Sam Winchester just kissed me, and it wasn't a dream. You brought yourself out of your thoughts, "what was that for?" you asked.  
"Well, I need to get used to this, because appearently it worked surprisingly well, and was very believable." Sam said looking down at you and returning his arm behind you, and around your side.  
"Oh... okay, well it's all good with me." you said looking down at your phone.  
You had fallen back asleep with Sam when you both woke up to Dean yelling, "Pit stop, gather up junk food and eat it all we won't be getting any at the hospital." You looked up at Sam and he smiled a warm, soft smile at you and you practicaly melted into him. After you both got out, and you were stable enough to stand you both walked inside, hand in hand. Dean headed for the pastry section and loaded up on pie, while you and Sam walked over to the more healthy section and pick a few fruits out to snack on. Once you got to the register Dean got one of the cards out and the man started to ring everything up and tell Dean the price. You and Sam walked back out to the Impala and Sam started to fill it with gas.  
"So are we like together now?" you asked leaning against the Impala with Sam next to you.  
"Well, (Y/N) not to rain on your parade, but anyone I have ever dated has either died or ended up with me leaving." Sam said keeping his gaze on his feet.  
"Yeah but like you said forever ago I have to stay with you guys and do you guys really think I'm going to leave the hunting business now?" you questioned him.  
"I don't know many people who enjoy this line of work, so I guess yeah I kind of thought you'd want out of this life." Sam said turning towards you.  
"Well I don't. I plan to stay in this life and I plan to stick with you two for as long as I can." you said looking up at him.  
"Okay then, I guess I can't stop you from staying a hunter, so (Y/N) can we be together?" Sam asked you laughing with you.  
"Of course Sammy." you said laughing with him as he pulled you closer to him.  
Dean walked out of the Gas n' Sip he was in with bags full of everyone's snacks to find you and Sam huddled together like a couple of teenagers, "Guys I don't think anyone is here, you two can cut the act." he said his voice slightly aggravated.  
You looked at Sam then down at your feet, and felt your face starting to blush, "Yeah about that Dean," Sam said, "it- it's not an act anymore."  
"What? Sam a word? Alone." Dean demanded and you looked up a Sam who started his puppy dog eyes, you gave him a look that said, sorry, and he tried to give you a look of understanding and tried to tell you it was nothing but Dean grabbed his jacket and pulled him towards the back of the Gas n' Sip. You couldn't hear anything they were saying but you heard a lot of yelling, about you from both of them.  
When the boys had finally came back Dean didn't look as mad as he had before, and Sam look like he was tired. He walked over to you and wrapped an arm around your side and kissed your temple, you smiled at the kiss and got a warm feeling again. Sam smiled when you looked up at him and he looked up at Dean who was rolling his eyes at the whole situation. Dean walked around and got in the car, you waited for Sam who was paying for the gas and looking back at you, then you both got in the back seat. "Okay so who wants snacks?" you asked passing Dean's bag up to him and digging into you and Sam's bag. You pulled out an apple and began to take a bite, before Dean slammed on the brakes and sent Sam, him, and you flying foward. Luckily, everyone was wearing their seat belts so no one was hurt to bad.   
"Dean! What was that for?" Sam yelled at his brother.  
"Something is in the road and I almost hit it." Dean explained before stepping out of the car with Sam following.  
You tried to get out after Sam but he turned around, "Stay. If this is something I don't want you getting hurt." he said.  
You were happy that he cared but you were a hunter now so you tried to argue, "Sam I can take care of my-" you were cut off by the door slamming in your face. You stared out the front window of Baby and watched the boys as they walked carefuly around the lump in the road. Sam and Dean both had their guns out and were pointing them at the strange item laying in the road. Finally you were done with the suspense so you got out of the Impala and grabbed your gun from the small of you back and walked up to the boys and stuck your foot out to touch the thing in the road. It let out a soft whine, "Dean open the back seat doors."  
"What, why?" Dean asked you.  
"Because I said so now do it!" you yelled at him.  
"Uh, (Y/N) I think what Dean means to ask you is what is that animal or whatever it is?" Sam tried to clear up his brother's question.  
"It's a dog, and I'm not leaving it in the middle of the road for someone to hit again." You said as you rolled the dog over to examine it, "Poor thing, someone hit it, on purpose." the dog was a very small husky and it looked as if it was probably thrown from someone's car and they just left it to die. You tried to pick the dog up but it freaked out because you touched one of its scrapes so you sat it back down. Taking off your flannel you had Sam's eyes glued to you, you were now only wearing a tank top. You bent down to the dog and wrapped your flannel around the dog where it was bleeding the most. "Sam a little help please?" you asked him and he bent down to help you pick the dog up.  
"So where are we suppose to keep the dog?" Dean asked you.  
"I've got some friends up close to where we're heading so we'll drop it off there. They love animals and they'll take care of him." you explained to them both.  
"Okay well lets get going then." Dean said as he shut the door and got in on the driver's side.  
Sam and you climbed in the back seat and you rested the dog's head on your lap petting it gently, and telling it in a soft tone that everything would be okay. Everytime you looked up Sam was looking at you smiling and it made you blush. He put his arm around you and you settled in his arm getting comfortable, hoping you didn't fall asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the ending kinda sucks yes I know, but I was thinking about dogs and then this happened. Sorry! Leave feedback!


	4. We Made It

You did end up falling asleep and Sam woke you up when you were moving around a lot because of a nightmare, "(Y/N) wake up, (Y/N)." he said trying to keep his voice calm and steady.  
"I'm awake" you said grabbing his hand as he cupped your face.  
"You okay? You were moving around a lot so I woke you up, also we're getting closer." Sam said helping sitting you up.  
"Oh great. Well thanks for waking me up, I guess I was having a nightmare." you said as you stretched up to plant a kiss onto his cheek.  
"Hey, hey, hey I don't want to see any of that." Dean said from the front seat.  
"Oh shut it Dean your just jealous." Sam said before looking away from you and to his brother.  
"Jealous? Jealous of what? You?" Dean asked his brother, you couldn't help but feel a little hurt and both the boys noticed. "Hey, that's not what I meant, (Y/N). You know I was just messing around with Sam."   
You nodded your head not trusting your words to come out clearly and Sam turned his head back to you. You gave a friendly smile, but he'd known you long enough to know it was fake.  
About twenty minutes later Dean said you'd arrived at the case, you smiled up at both the brothers who were looking worriedly up at you. Stepping out of the car you looked up building, it was small but also very large and slightly intemidated you. You sighed and walked forward joining you boyfriend and your best friend. The first set of doors to the building were automatic and opened for you three, you all walked down a long hallway and were stopped by yet another set of doors. However, these doors were not automatic instead there was a small camera in the corner of the hallway where the people at the desk could see you and they had to unlock the door for all of you to let you in. The doors opened and you immediately got a blast of the smell of a very sterile doctor's office, the smell wasn't bad but was nothing you were expecting and threw you off a bit.   
"You see doc. these two their all insane, I mean she has nightmares like you wouldn't believe." Dean gestured towards you and you looked at the doctor and nodded, "And he is blaming himself for everything that goes wrong on every single case we go on." "And what kind of cases do you three go on?" The doctor asked you.  
"Oh you know werewolves, vampires, witches, anything really." you said calmly, the doctor looked freaked out and made a scoffing noise.  
"Okay... well that- that is a new one." He finally said, "why don't we get you three checked in."   
You walked down a long hallway again, and you and the boys were separated causing you to freak just a little bit considering it was your first case and you were now alone. A woman walked in and she looked sweet, don't trust anyone, Dean's words repeated in your head, right can't trust her she could be the wraith for all I know, you smiled at her checking a mirror behind her, nope. She checked your vitals and did some other tests on you making sure you were healthy and everything and then released you to go wait in the 'living area' of the hospital. The boys hadn't made it out of their rooms yet, so you chose to go sit in a small booth in a corner and started looking around at people trying to see if you could find anyone strange. Not finding anything you sighed loudly, a girl with wavy hair looked over at you and waved, you waved back. She stood up and walked over to you, you try to stay cool and watch her as she walks over.  
"Hi," she said her voice sweet and calm, "I'm Daisy." she put her hand out and you took it.  
"(Y/N), nice too meet you." you replied. Sam walked out of a room and his face was a ghostly white, "Sam what's wrong?" you asked.  
"I- I don't want to talk about it." Sam shook his head and looked up at Daisy.  
"Okay? Talk about it later?" you asked.  
"Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" Daisy asks and starts to get up.  
"No, you weren't interrupting anything." you said.  
"(Y/N) a word, please, alone." Sam says to you grabbing your hand.  
You follow him, smiling sweetly at Daisy before walking away, "what's up?" you asked Sam when you both got to a corner in the room away from everyone.  
"(Y/N) what are you doing?" Sam asked you.  
"I'm talking to someone?" you said with confusion in your voice.  
"Yeah, your getting to friendly, just don't make friends when your here we have to leave anyways." Sam said sighing.  
You nodded and turned back to your table and Daisy was gone. Dean walked out and scanned the room for you both and found you back at the table and sat across from you and Sam. "See anything yet?" he asked you both.  
"Nothing, the nurse that checked me over was clean or atleast her reflection was and I've been checking people in here and can't seem to find anything out of the ordinary." you said still looking over everyone in the room.  
"Great so what now?" Dean asked.  
"We will just have to keep a look out for anything that happens, make sure no one else dies, you know the usual." Sam said.  
You three stayed in the corner for most of the day until a few nurses came over and told it was time to go to your rooms, you looked at Sam who nodded and could tell you were slightly scared. He put a reassuring hand on your arm and whispered into your ear, "don't worry I won't let anything happen to you, if you get in some sort of trouble fight as hard as you can then yell for me, got it?" you nodded and then walked to your room. It was very plain and small, but it was what you'd expected. The walls were a light blue and floor was carpeted. You looked at the bed, won't be using that in the near future, you thought to yourself. Sitting down on the bed with a sigh you tried to calm your racing nerves down, don't worry (Y/N) , your dating Sam now and you both are going to be hunters together and when you both are ready your going to have children and they will run around the bunker with their uncle chasing them and you and Sam will watch them smiling together. They'll be taught early how to defend themselves and when they get older if they'd like they can hunt, you smiled at the thought and then felt your eyes getting heavy. Next thing you knew you were asleep on the bed and covered by blankets. You awoke to someone coming into your room and stroking your head, you freaked out and grabbed the woman's hand.   
"Relax, this won't hurt a bit... well not to me at least." she said before a long spike extended from her arm.   
"Sam! Dean! Hurry I found her!" you yelled before she covered your mouth. Almost as if you'd been in a situation like this before, you bit her hand and grabbed the silver knife you'd found in the lobby area and sliced her arm.   
She backed away hurt, "you stupid brat, I didn't think you were an actual hunter. They actually found some stuff wrong with your head. I for one didn't think this was an act." She said throwing you off a bit before she lunged at you. You looked up and saw Sam and Dean in the door way. They couldn't get in though, she'd locked the door. Your life was in your own hands and you had to make sure you survived. Sam looked panicked on the other side of the door and so did Dean. You were brought out of your thoughts by a fist slamming into the side of your face. You turned to face the wraith and punched her in the side causing her to double over. You grabbed the knife again and stabbed her in the stomach, she fell to the floor and became a lifeless lump. Sam and Dean barged through the door just as she fell to the floor, Sam ran to you and hugged you pulling your head into his chest. Your face ached badly and was probably bruised, and you could taste blood in your mouth. Sam pulled you out of the room, carrying you to the Impala. Dean took care of the wraith's body as Sam laid you in the back seat.


End file.
